ET02
Play Misty For Me (Japanese: カスミ ) is the second chapter of the The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga. It is based on the elements of several anime episodes, including Ash Catches a Pokémon, Showdown in Pewter City, and The Water Flowers of Cerulean City. Plot is taking a break in Pewter City, and is writing a letter back home to May. He talks about the four Pokémon he already caught; , , , and . Suddenly, Misty shows up and swipes Ash's picture of May. Misty feigns fear because Ash seems to have an interest in older girls, but Ash tells her not to worry, because he doesn't like tomboys, which angers Misty. Ash asks why she keeps following him, and she tells him that he must pay her back for the bike which he and his trashed. Ash tells her not to worry because bicycles are cheap, but Misty reveals it was custom built and cost 10,000. Since Ash does not have enough money, Misty says his parents will have to pay her back. Ash insists he cannot burden his parents with debts, so he will expect Misty's bill when he becomes rich and famous. He then runs off with Pikachu, Misty in pursuit. Later, at the Pewter Gym, Ash faces off with Brock. A wild battle ensues between Ash's Pikachu, Fearow, and Caterpie, against Brock's Onix, and two Geodude. Ash ends up being the winner, and Brock announces the birth of a future Pokémon Master who will carve his name into the annals of history. Afterwards, Ash is admiring his Badge while his Pokémon are eating. Misty appears again, stating that was a generous Pokémon Master to give Ash the Badge. Ash teases her, saying she probably doesn't have a single Badge. Ash then asks if Pikachu is enjoying his food, which prompts Misty to ask if he's feeding them his original recipe. Ash confirms that, explaining that they're all picky eaters. For example, Fearow only likes dumplings with soy sauce. Misty then asks if Ash named his Pokémon. Ash happily introduces them as Jean Luc Pikachu, Fearless, Walter Pidgeotto, and...wait a minute, what's this? Felix the Cat-erpie is wrapping itself up with string! Ash is worried that it might be sick, but Misty points out that it's just evolving. Soon, it's a Metapod! Ash celebrates this evolution, and tells Pikachu not to be outdone, and to try to evolve too. However, Pikachu's efforts are in vain, because Pikachu can't evolve without the aid of a Thunderstone. Even so, Ash cheers him on, sure he's almost there. Misty just asks if they're having fun. Later, Misty is shocked when Ash reveals that he's on his way to Cerulean City now. He figures the first Badge was pretty easy, and he could just pick up another one and be on his way. He promises he'll be a master before you know it, and she'll have her new bike soon. Misty is angry, believing she could teach him a thing or two...when something suddenly occurs to her. Later, at Cerulean City, Ash enters the Gym, which is also a Water Pokémon Aquarium. He calls for the Trainer, but is greeted by a beautiful girl, with two equally beautiful sisters. Ash is amazed, while the two sisters try to decide who's going to battle him. Suddenly, Misty shows up, revealing herself as the youngest sister of those three. Misty says she'll take on Ash, and introduces themselves as the Four Sisters of Cerulean, to which Ash counters, "You mean, the three sisters and the loser," which results in a whack. They soon arrive at the Cerulean Gym's Pokémon Practice arena, where the battle is going to take place. Ash is worried, because he doesn't have a single water Pokémon. He's soon staring down Misty, not trusting her and wondering how he's going to beat her. However, his staring results in him getting a thrown at his face. Pikachu sighs at the events going on, when he suddenly notices something under the water. A Gyarados pops up, snagging Ash's hat, and diving back into the water. Ash screams foul play, but Misty just reminds him that it was his idea to challenge them at their Gym, and takes Ash's hat from Gyarados while riding on a . Misty explains that if his Pokémon can get the cap back, the Cascade Badge is his. Ash thinks this will be easy, but Misty taunts him, saying it might be if his Pokémon follows orders. Ash orders a , but Pikachu's hiding in Ash's bag, too scared of the Gyarados to move. Ash goes to plan B and sends out Fearow, but it's asleep and won't listen to Ash either. Ash tries Pidgeotto, but instead a note comes out that says "I'm beat! Off to get some R and R. Don't forget to write!" This leaves Ash with only Metapod, and all it can do is , so that won't do him any good. Misty berates Ash, since not one of his Pokémon did as they were told. Pikachu is upset, but Ash admits that he got a little full of himself. Misty continues her berating, but suddenly, Ash's Metapod bursts open and evolves into Butterfree! Ash, realizing he has an opportunity, orders a attack, which puts the Gyarados to sleep. Ash then sends Pikachu out to get the hat, but Misty distracts him with a rice ball. However, this gives Ash an idea, and he flings something at Misty...a dumpling with soy sauce! It hits her right on the hat, and the hungry Fearow, going for the food, snatches the hat. Ash gets the hat back, so he wins the Cascade Badge! Ash congratulates Butterfree, but ends up getting put to sleep by its Sleep Powder. Back in the lobby, Ash is celebrating his new Badge, while Misty is complaining he won that by accident. Her sisters remind her that success is partially taking advantage of good luck, and then they start teasing her that maybe Baby Sister Misty has a thing for younger men. Ash, mirroring Misty's earlier behavior, feigns fear, claiming no boy is safe from a girl like her. Misty goes completely berserk and attacks Ash, while her sisters walk off. Meanwhile, Pikachu is offering the Gyarados a Rice Ball. Major events * is revealed to have a and a . * Ash wins the . * Ash's Caterpie evolves into . * Ash's Metapod evolves into . * Ash wins the . Debuts Humans * * * * Violet Pokémon debuts * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * Characters Humans * * * * * * Violet Pokémon * (Ash's) * ( ) * → → ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ×2) * ( ) * ( 's) Trivia *Jean Luc Pikachu is a reference to from . *Fearless is a reference to the fact that " " is partially derived from "fear". *Walter Pidgeotto is a reference to , a Canadian actor. *Felix (the Caterpie) is a reference to . *The English title is a reference to the 1971 psychological thriller film . Translation edits In North America, when VIZ Media published the manga in a series of monthly comic books, this chapter was published as chapter three. This creates a continuity error, as uses his in Clefairy Tale, which he supposedly has not captured yet. It is assumed that the order of the chapters was reversed because Play Misty For Me required a significant amount of editing, whereas Clefairy Tale did not. The original arrangement of the chapters was restored for the collected volume release. Much of the revealing clothing in this chapter has been edited out. The scene where Ash battles Misty is heavily edited, with Misty's very revealing bathing suit completely redrawn as a wetsuit. The oversized busts of Daisy, Violet, Lily and May were also re-drawn/censored. Further differences occur between the English monthly and collected volume releases. In VIZ Media's monthly release, Misty is wearing the same white top as in the Japanese version as well as in Pikachu, I See You! - a white top revealing some cleavage. In the collected volume, however, her top is re-drawn as a black top with no cleavage revealed. These edits are present in the Chuang Yi, ian, and versions as well, as all these were based on VIZ Media's translation. File:ET02 monthly volume comparison.png|Misty's top in the monthly (left) and volume (right) releases File:ET02 English Japanese comparison 1.png|Misty's swimsuit in the English (top) Japanese (bottom) version File:ET02 English Japanese comparison 2.png|Misty's swimsuit in the English (top) Japanese (bottom) version File:ET02 English Japanese comparison 3.png|Misty's swimsuit in the English (top) Japanese (bottom) version In other languages |pt_br= }} Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu chapters